onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Hors-Sujet - Blabla : Le Thousand Sunny/@comment-34502164-20180214165158
Alors je vais vous presenter ici une petite pepite du manga, ce sera un long pavé je vous previens =) J'ai piocher sur beaucoup de site pour vous offrir une presentation au plus propre possible 1-L'HISTOIRE L'histoire de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure tourne autour des aventures de la lignée Joestar, une famille issue de l'Angleterre victorienne. La série couvre plusieurs générations, et chaque partie propose de suivre un descendant des Joestar comme protagoniste principal, entouré de nombreux personnages. Les six premières parties se produisent dans la même lignée temporelle, tandis que les parties 7 et 8 se déroulent dans un univers parallèle . Cette longue série nous raconte le destin de la lignée Joestar. Tout commence avec Jonathan Joestar, fils d'un aristocrate anglais, qui vit une existence bien ordinaire. Tout change lorsque Lord Joestar prend sous son aile Dio Brando, jeune homme égocentrique et vaniteux, dont le père vient de décéder. Une rivalité entre les deux garçon s'installe alors, et Dio décide de tout faire pour mettre Jonathan plus bas que terre et s'emparer de l'héritage de Lord Joestar. La lutte entre les deux jeunes hommes atteint son paroxysme lorsque Dio enfile un mystérieux masque de pierre Aztèque le changeant en une créature sanguinaire et invincible. Pour Jonathan, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il doit se débarrasser de ce redoutable adversaire, et la bataille qui commence s'étendra jusqu'aux générations futures de la famille Joestar... La troisième partie, avec l’apparition des “Stands”, est connue pour avoir à jamais révolutionner le genre « shonen ». Ce nouveau concept de Stands (que nous présenterons plus loin dans ce dossier) représente un grand tournant dans la série et sera pour l’auteur une véritable mine d’idées ingénieuses n’ayant pour limite que sa seule imagination. 2-LA SERIE Débuté en 1987 dans l’hebdomadaire “Weekly Shônen Jump”, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure est toujours en cours de parution aujourd’hui et compte, à l’heure de l’écriture de ces lignes, 108 tomes ! L’histoire a la particularité de ne pas narrer les aventures d’un seul protagoniste mais plutôt celles des membres d’une même famille au fil des générations, des époques et des pays. Les ambiances des différents arcs narratifs de la série se distinguent donc suffisamment entre elles pour pallier le sentiment de répétitivité. Cela dit, le lien entre toutes ces parties reste suffisamment léger pour que le lecteur puisse profiter de celles-ci dans l’ordre qu’il souhaite. La série doit son titre à ses protagonistes qui portent tous le surnom « JoJo » qui est généralement la contraction du nom et prénom du personnage. Ainsi “Jonathan Joestar” laissera vite place à son petit-fils “Joseph Joestar” dans la trame narrative pour qu’ainsi se succèdent les différents “JoJo” descendants de l’illustre famille Joestar et héritiers de sa volonté. La série est tellement longue qu’on la « scinda » au tome 62. Cette décision éditoriale fut prise juste avant le début du sixième arc qui sortira du coup sous le nom de “Stone Ocean”, reléguant alors le titre historique “JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure” au rang de sous-titre. A partir de là, chaque partie de l’histoire sortira en librairie en tant que série indépendante (malgré le fait que la continuité subsiste). Au début de la partie 7, intitulée « Steel Ball Run », la série changera même de magazine de prépublication pour prendre un rythme bimensuel. Tout au long de sa publication, le manga n’a jamais cessé de se montrer innovant et surtout en avance sur son temps. D’une très grande renommée au Japon, beaucoup de mangakas reconnaissent s’être grandement inspirés de l’œuvre de Hirohiko Araki pour dessiner leur propre manga. Pilier de la culture populaire japonaise, et épousant un succès rivalisant, là-bas, avec des titres comme Ken, Dragon Ball ou encore Saint Seiya ; un nombre incroyable de références et clins d’œil lui sont faits quotidiennement dans l’univers médiatique nippon. Cependant, en dehors du Japon, le succès a toujours été assez marginal. Publiée dans de rares pays et n’ayant bénéficié pendant longtemps d’aucune série animée digne de ce nom, l’œuvre aura beaucoup de mal à s’exporter jusqu’à aujourd’hui. 3-LES DIFFERENTES PARTIE (ATTENTION CERTAIN RESUM2 PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SPOIL ) I - Phantom Blood (Jonathan Joestar) Partie 1 — Jonathan Joestar : Sa jeunesse http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851054-0L’histoire se déroule à la fin du XIXème siècle dans l'Angleterre victorienne. Lord George Joestar I, afin d’honorer une ancienne dette envers un vagabond mourant, adopte le fils de celui-ci : le jeune Dio Brando alors devenu orphelin. Mais Dio s’avère être quelqu’un de très ambitieux qui cherchera par tous les moyens à hériter de la fortune des Joestar. Il tentera d’abord de détruire psychologiquement son frère adoptif, Jonathan, héritier légitime du lord, mais la ténacité du fils héritier lui donnera beaucoup de fil à retordre. Après une tentative de meurtre déjoué par Jonathan, Dio est contraint de renoncer à son humanité en faisant appel au pouvoir d’un vieux masque de pierre aztèque le transformant en vampire immortel. JoJo apprendra alors, auprès du baron Zeppelli, la technique de l’Onde, seule arme efficace contre les vampires, pour empêcher les sombres desseins de son frère adoptif. Horreur, combats, et arts martiaux sont les maîtres-mots de cet arc. II - Battle Tendency (Joseph Joestar) Partie 2 — Joseph Joestar : Sa fière lignée http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851065-0Nous voici à la veille de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, nous suivons le personnage de Joseph Joestar, petit-fils de Jonathan. Beaucoup moins noble que son grand-père, Joseph qui n’a pas la langue dans sa poche, est un bluffeur hors pair, et a un don naturel pour l’onde. Son quotidien est chamboulé lorsque Straizo, ancien allié de son grand-père, succombe également au pouvoir du masque de pierre pour regagner force et jeunesse. Joseph, dont l’habilité pour l’onde fait de lui un ennemi naturel de Staizo, voit sa vie menacée. Seulement une menace bien pire se prépare ! Une menace que des régiments nazis sont en train de réveiller avec leurs expériences scientifiques. Quatre dieux vampires à l’origine même de la création du masque de pierre vont ainsi mettre en péril l’humanité tout entière. Encore une fois, l’entraînement à l’Onde s’impose, les combats sont tactiques, et la force brute ne fait pas la victoire. III - Stardust Crusaders (Kûjô Jôtarô) http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851076-0Partie 3 — Kujô Jôtarô : Un héritage pour le futur 1989 à Tôkyô au Japon, Kûjô Jôtarô, petit-fils de Joseph, est incarcéré suite à une bagarre. Il refuse alors de sortir de sa cellule sous prétexte qu’il serait possédé par un esprit maléfique qui l’effraie. Son grand-père lui apprendra que cet esprit est en fait un Stand ; une matérialisation de l’esprit combatif de son hôte. Joseph en possède un également. Il semblerait que le réveil des Stands soit dû au réveil du plus grand ennemi de la famille Joestar : Dio ! Ce dernier a finalement survécu il y a 100 et a, semblerait-il, obtenu un Stand aux capacités effrayantes. C’est dans le but d’en finir avec Dio, qui menace la vie de la mère de Jotaro, que le grand père et son petit-fils quittent le Japon pour l’Egypte où se cache leur ennemi séculaire. Cependant, Dio s’est entouré de nombreux manieurs de Stand qui donneront du fil à retordre à nos héros. C’est un long voyage semé d’embûches à travers l’Asie jusqu’en Afrique qui est dépeint dans cette partie. Les combats sont toujours plus tactiques et les ennemis de plus en plus coriaces au fil des tomes. IV - Diamond is unbreakble (Higashikata Jôsuke)(NOTE pour Josuke en kanji Higashikata contient un JO dedans(il me semble , il est lui aussi surnomée JOJO) Partie 4 — Higashikata Jôsuke : Le jeune au cœur d’or http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851087-01999, ville de Moriô, Japon. Jôtarô est venu à la rencontre de Jôsuke Higarashitaka qui se trouve être le fils illégitime de Joseph et donc l’oncle de Jotaro ! On découvre que Jôsuke possède également un Stand, dont il n’a pas réellement conscience. Jôtarô en profitera pour lui expliquer l'origine de son pouvoir, et le prévenir de la menace que représente un autre manieur de Stand, ancien disciple de Dio. Ce qui n’intéressera Jôsuke qu’au moment où ce manieur s’en prendra à lui et sa famille. Seulement, alors que les manieurs de Stands semblent se multiplier, une autre menace se cache dans la ville pourtant si paisible de Moriô. On suit la vie quotidienne des protagonistes qui se trouve perturbée par l’apparition régulière de Stands ennemis. V - Golden Wind (Giorno Giovanna)(GIOGIO,"JOJO") http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851098-0Partie 5 — Giorno Giovana : L'héritage doré 2001, Italie. Le jeune Giorno Giovanna, escroc et voleur à ses heures, souhaite intégrer et grimper les échelons du gang local pour éradiquer de l’intérieur le trafic de drogue qui fait des ravages chez les jeunes de son quartier. Avec comme atout un pouvoir particulier, il découvrira bien vite qu’il n’est pas le seul à posséder un Stand ! C’est avec l’aide de nouveaux compagnons que ce nouveau JoJo (GioGio) va tout faire pour détrôner le mystérieux boss de la mafia dont l’identité est précieusement gardée secrète. On suit l’histoire à travers toute l’Italie, avec des personnages moins en muscles que les précédents protagonistes et au look influencé par les grandes marques de mode de la péninsule. VI - Stone Ocean Partie 6 — Kujô Jolyne : La jeune fille enfermée dans un océan de pierre http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851109-02011, Floride USA, Kûjô Jolyne, fille de Kûjô Jôtarô, est incarcérée à tort dans une prison de haute sécurité pour avoir tué un homme lors d’un accident de la route. Elle recevra avant son entrée dans la prison un petit objet envoyé par son père, un fragment de pierre qui lui entaillera le doigt. Cette entaille va alors lui donner une étrange capacité mais, dans cette prison, d’autres détenus ont aussi des pouvoirs Stands. De plus, il semble que sa venue en prison ne soit pas l’œuvre du hasard. Au cœur de ce pénitencier se trouve une sombre menace que seul un membre de la famille Joestar peut affronter. L’ambiance de cette partie doit beaucoup aux films carcéraux. Première protagoniste féminine, Jolyne n’a pourtant rien à envier à ses aïeuls. La fin de cet arc est surprenante et a marqué un grand nombre de fans. VII - Steel Ball Run Partie 7 — Johnny Joestar : C’était la première fois que je marchais vraiment http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851120-0A la fin du XIXème, se déroule aux Etats-Unis la Steel Ball Run Race ; une course de plus de 6.000 km dont le gagnant recevra la somme de 50.000.000 $. Venu admirer le départ de la course, Johnny Joestar, ancien jockey talentueux devenu paraplégique, y fait la rencontre d’un concurrent mystérieux : Jayro Zeppelli. Celui-ci semble maîtriser une technique très spéciale à base de boules de fer qu’il arrive à faire tourner à sa guise. En touchant l’une de ces sphères, Johnny recouvre momentanément l’usage de ses jambes. Cette brève expérience lui redonne espoir et le motive pour surmonter son handicap et pour participer à la SBR afin de percer le secret de Jayro. Mais de nombreux secrets se cachent derrière l’organisation de la course. Ce parcours à travers les Etats-Unis semble être un terrible complot, et les concurrents semblent posséder d’étranges pouvoirs. Ambiance western cette fois. Une longue traversée pleine de rebondissements et de complots. VIII - JoJolion Partie 8 : Josuke Higashikata : Qui suis-je ? http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343653-1851131-0Partie toujours en cours. 2011, ville de Moriô, Japon. Suite au séisme de 2011, d’étranges pics rocheux ont fait irruption hors du sol, les “Wall Eyes”. Hirose Yasuho, jeune étudiante, découvre près d’un de ces murs un jeune homme complètement nu, avec une marque de morsure, une tache de naissance en forme d’étoile, un chapeau de marin, et une particularité physique très… perturbante. Jamais le mystère n’aura été aussi dense et le titre « Bizarre » aussi bien porté ! Je vous ai mis ces synopsis departie car il est difficile de se faire une idée juste en resumant la partie 1 4-LES ONDES (Partie 1et2)(Personnelement j'ai moins accroché aux ondes qu'aux stands , mais la technique des ondes rreste malgres tout tres bien exploité par l'auteur) Aussi appelée, de son nom oriental, le "Xiandao", il s’agit d’une technique de gestion du corps, générant une énergie par un certain type de "respiration". En effet, le sang a un rôle spécial dans la respiration car c'est lui qui transporte l'oxygène depuis les poumons jusqu'aux cellules qui font partie du "corps". En d'autres termes il s'agit, au moyen d'une technique de respiration, de provoquer une "onde" dans le corps comme on le ferait à la surface de l'eau et de générer de l'énergie. Il est expliqué que les hommes transformés en vampires par le masque (ou même les vampires originels) éveillent dans leur cerveau une puissance insoupçonnée qui a besoin du sang d’autrui pour perdurer. L’Onde, quant à elle, est une énergie qui provient de notre propre sang et qui est capable de dissiper l’énergie des vampires comme l’onde circulaire générée par un caillou dans l’eau est capable de dissiper celle d’un autre caillou. Des explications bien compliquées pour finalement conclure que l’Onde est une énergie similaire à celle du soleil pouvant faire fondre les vampires normalement invulnérables. Mais là ne réside pas toute l’originalité du concept. Si l’Onde n’est réellement efficace que contre les vampires, elle possède aussi beaucoup de particularités étonnantes obéissant à des règles bien particulières ! http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/343655-1851157-0L’énergie ondulatoire est conduite par tout ce qui est organique, concrètement elle permet de faire des choses comme marcher sur l’eau, rendre vie à un arbre, solidifier des plantes, des bulles de savon ou encore des liquides comme du vin pour les utiliser comme projectiles. Elle permet même de déboîter des articulations sans douleur pour élargir la portée d’un coup de poing. Elle possède aussi des fonctions régénératrices (limitées). Enfin l'Onde peut également être conduite par des objets non organiques comme une épée, à la seule condition que le manieur d’Onde reste en contact continu avec l’objet pour y diffuser son énergie. Le génie de l’Onde réside dans le fait que le rapport de puissance n’existe plus. Les 2 camps possèdent des énergies et des limites différentes, et ils doivent jouer avec. Ce n’est pas celui qui créera une Onde plus forte qui vaincra mais celui qui saura utiliser à bon escient et avec intelligence les règles qui régissent son utilisation. Pour cela il faudra à nos héros de longues heures d’entraînement pour apprendre à maîtriser parfaitement cette énergie – même si les astuces et pièges en tous genres garantissent bien plus la victoire que la maîtrise de l’énergie en elle-même. 5-LES STAND (La ou ce shonen devient tres interressant)(partie 3a8) Un Stand est une sorte de matérialisation de l'esprit combatif de la personne qu'on appelle "manieurs de Stand". Chacune de ces "matérialisations" a une forme bien à elle qui peut être animale, humaine, organique, métallique, immatérielle… Un Stand peut en réalité être de n'importe quelle forme (il y a même des véhicules comme des bateaux ou des voitures ainsi que des armes à feu). La forme la plus commune reste cependant la forme humanoïde. Seuls les manieurs de Stand peuvent voir un Stand, seul un Stand peut toucher un Stand et si le Stand reçoit des dégâts, ils sont répercutés sur son manieur. En plus de cette spécificité physique, un Stand, c'est surtout une capacité spéciale, un pouvoir unique et propre à chaque manieur. Il ne peut en général n’y avoir qu’un seul pouvoir par manieur et il y en a des tonnes de types différents. Transformer des objets en petits êtres vivants, transformer son corps en bobine de fil, dédoubler des objets à l’aide de stickers ou juste réparer les objets cassés peuvent sembler des pouvoirs bien limités mais ce sera au manieur d’utiliser ces capacités avec toute l’ingéniosité nécessaire pour terrasser ses ennemis. Ces affrontements prendront d’ailleurs énormément de formes différentes, se jouant parfois sur une partie de poker ou de jeu vidéo des plus stressantes. Jamais un simple match de pierre-feuille-ciseaux ne vous fera autant frémir que dans JoJo ! Les Stands apparaissent pour la premiere fois dans la Partie III Stardust Crusaders. Hirohiko Araki a eut l'idée des Stands alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de représenter de façon physique les attaques énergétiques. Le mot Stand est écrit en Kanji 幽波紋. Le mot se découpe en 幽 (fantôme, spectre) et 波紋 (onde,) soit "Onde spectrale" et l'ensemble se prononce... Sutando, soit Stand. Par la suite "Stand" est écrit comme le mot anglais, soit en katakana スタンド. Les noms des premiers Stands étaient basés sur les cartes du Tarot Divinatoire et pour certain associés avec une couleur. Exemple: Magician's Red, Hermit Purple, Hierophant Green, The World Par la suite des Stands possédant des noms de divinité Egyptienne font leurs apparitions. Exemple: Anubis, Osiris, Bast, Horus C'est avec le personnage de Vanilla Ice que le nom des Stands ce sont basé sur des groupes de musique. Exemple: Cream,' 'Red Hot Chili Peppers, Aerosmith Définition Modifier *Les Stands sont donc la matérialisation psychique de l'esprit. *Une personne qui possède un Stand est appelé "manieur de Stand". *Les manieurs contrôlent leur Stand grace à leur esprit combatif. Il existe quatre méthodes pour obtenir un Stand: #Être né(e) avec. #Avoir été touché(e) par la flèche. #Avoir été investi d'un Stand DISC (voir White Snake) #Traverser la Paume du Diable (Steel Ball Run) Les Stands ainsi que les porteurs sont soumis à des règles: *Un manieur ne peut posséder qu'un seul Stand. *Un Stand ne peut avoir plusieurs manieur. *Si le Stand subit des dégâts, le manieur les subit aussi au même endroit. *Si le manieur subit des dégâts, son Stand les subis aussi au même endroit. Si la blessure du manieur est mortelle le Stand disparaît. *Si l'esprit du manieur s'affaiblit son Stand aussi est affaiblit. Si il perd connaissance le Stand disparaît. *Un Stand ne peut être vaincu que par un autre Stand. *Seul les manieurs peuvent voir les Stand. (sauf exception des Stands à base d'objet ou de véhicule) *Plus un Stand s'éloigne de son manieur, plus sa puissance diminue. (sauf exception) Les Stands sont classés sous 3 catégories: *Les Stands de corps à corps. (rayon d'action entre 2 et 10 mètres) *Les Stands à distance. (rayon d'action de plus de 10 mètres) *Les Stands automatique qui une fois activés agissent selon leurs volontés sans qu'ils puissent être contrôlé par le manieur. (rayon d'action infinie) Les Stands sont définis selon les critères suivants: *'Pouvoir: '''Puissance d'attaque du Stand. *'Vitesse: Vitesse et agilité du Stand. *'Portée: '''Distance a laquelle le Stand peut s'éloigner. *'Endurance: 'Resistance aux dêgats. *'Précision: 'Précision a atteindre une cible. *'Apprentissage: 'Potentiel des pouvoirs. Chaque critères est noté de A à E (il se peut qu'un critère n'existe pas pour un Stand, il sera noté "''Aucun") *'A: '''Très bon *'B: 'Bon *'C: 'Moyen *'D: 'Mauvais *'E: 'Très mauvais Pour la portée la notation est la suivante: *'A: 100m *'B: '''50m *'C: 20m *'D: '''10m *'E: '''2m '''Les Stand nous offre une panoplie de capacité pour beaucoup extremement bizarre mais auussi super bien travaillé, de l'originalité , certaine capacité de Stand peuvent meme nous laissez dans le flou et l'incomprehension (pour ceux qui connaissent, GoldRequiem,King Crimson,Tonio(je ne sais plus le nom du stand et je pourrais en cité bien d'autres) 6-LES REFERENCES DANS JOJO Il est possible de remarquer énormement de références à des artistes, le plus souvent musicaux, tout au long de l'histoire. Ainsi, dans les trois premières parties, les personnages ont tous des noms renvoyant à un certain groupe musical ou un artiste (« famille Zeppeli »). Dans les parties suivantes, il s'agit des Stands qui ont des noms de chansons ou de groupes (« Crazy Diamond »). Dans la sixième partie, la mode fait son apparition et tous les personnages se retrouvent affublés de noms tirés de marques ou qui les croisent (« Hermès Costello »). L'auteur fait aussi appel à des références de l'animé "Hokuto no ken" en VO ou "Ken le survivan''t" en VF. Par exemple, le cri de guerre "ORA ORA ORA" de Star Platinium qui peut nous faire penser au "ATATATATA" de Kenshiro ainsi que la technique de l'onde "Hamon" par l'enseignement des différente école comme le "Hokuto" ou bien le "Nanto". On peut aussi voir des références à ce manga dans l'apparence du personnage de Jonathan Joestar lorsqu'il acquiert une grande musculature. En effet, hormis son pantalon, les vêtements qu'il porte habituellement sous son apparence plus mature ressemblent à ceux de Kenshiro, le personnage principal d "Hokuto no ken": une sorte de débardeur bleu, des bottes et des épaulières. On peut aussi remarquer qu'ils ont en commun de grand sourcils et Kenshiro est parfois représenté avec des cheveux bleu, la couleur de ceux de Jonathan Joestar. 7-JoJo'' et son influence dans la production des mangas *Les fameuses CLAMP, ayant découvert l’œuvre par l'intermédiaire du RPG Super Nintendo, s'avèrent être de très grandes fans. Leur source d'inspiration se révèle particulièrement évidente dans une œuvre comme X, la symbolique du tarot (rappelant étrangement un « Stand ») ayant été reprise par toute l'équipe ou selon la volonté de Nekoi. Elles ont d'ailleurs réalisé un fanzine avec en couverture les vaillants Stardust Crusaders et sont même allées jusqu'à noyer de courrier le magazine de mangas japonais « Puff » pour faire gagner Jôtarô lors de l'habituel sondage de popularité des personnages mensuels. *Kazushi Hagiwara (Bastard!!) a avoué s'être inspiré des « Stands » pour son manga « Bakuen Campus Guardress ». De plus, le fait de choisir des noms de groupe de rock et de metal pour nommer les différents pays, pouvoirs, personnages… rappelle JoJo et ses personnages/Stands nommés eux-mêmes par des noms de chanteurs, groupes, titres de musiques. *Shô-U Tajima (MPD Psycho) déclare lui aussi être un grand amateur de la série. (Il précise d'ailleurs dans un intérieur de couverture qu'il a failli arrêter de dessiner en lisant JoJo, tellement l'œuvre est parfaite et qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire mieux…) *''Scryed, un anime assez récent, a directement repris le système des « Stands » avec les « Alter ». *Parmi la jeune génération des auteurs du ''Shōnen Jump, on sent une claire influence. L'influence des Stands sur Shaman King est plus qu'évidente. *Dans Hunter × Hunter, manga de Yoshihiro Togashi, l'apparence d'Hisoka est assez inspirée de Dio Brando, le grand méchant de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. En effet, ils possèdent le même style de chaussures, de pantalon, ils ont le même genre de symboles sur leur veste. De plus, ils ont tous deux une marque en forme d'étoile (sur le visage pour Hisoka, sur la nuque pour Dio). Tous deux sont également reconnus comme étant « méchant charismatique » dans leur manga respectif. La partie Sensui de Yū Yū Hakusho, autre manga de Togashi, comporte de nombreux clins d’œil à la 3e partie de JoJo. Anamuna et Kaitô Yû rappellent étrangement les frères D'Arby. Itsuki a un pouvoir d'ombre comme Alessi. Le docteur Kamiya a un pouvoir à zone limité comme les Stands, etc. *Le créateur de Yu-Gi-Oh! est un fan reconnu de JoJo, d'ailleurs on le voit dans la construction des premiers volumes ou le look du héros rappelant celui de Jôtarô. De plus, le système de combat des Kâ à partir du tome 32 rappellent immanquablement le système des Stands de JoJo. *Watsuki, connu pour Kenshin, n'hésite pas à reprendre les poses étranges de la série dans son Busō renkin, dont le héros est un grand fan d'un certain Rohan Kishibe. *Dans One Piece, les combats peuvent êtres similaires à JoJo, dans la mesure où chaque individu possède un pouvoir particulier limité uniquement à leur imagination1. Ce genre de combats est aussi présent dans Naruto, lors de l'Examen des Chunins, où certains protagonistes se démarquent à l'aide de leur ruse2. *On peut remarquer une similitude frappante entre le poison qu'utilise Mayuri Kurotsuchi, le capitaine de la 12e division du Gotei 13 dans Bleach, pour se défaire du 8e Espada, Szayel-Aporro Grantz, et le pouvoir de Gold Experience lorsque celui-ci est employé sur des humains par Giorno Giovana (partie Golden Wind), tel qu'on le découvre lors de son combat contre Buccellati. Les effets du-dit poison sont exactement ce qu'a subi Buccellati lorsqu'il a été frappé par Gold Experience. *Le système de générations se retrouvera dans divers RPGs comme Phantasy Star III ou Dragon Quest V. *Le dessin des personnages inspirera bien des jeux de combat. On notera par exemple la troublante ressemblance entre : **Polnareff et Benimaru de King of Fighters. **Lisa Lisa avec Rose ou Stroheim avec Guile de Street Fighter. **Jotarô avec Bahn de Fighting Vipers. *Dans World Heroes, on trouve Brocken, un officier nazi robotisé comme Rudolph von Stroheim et dans sa suite World Heroes 2, le dernier boss, en plus d'adopter le même look que Baoh le visiteur, se prénomme Dio. *Il est à peine étonnant que Falcoon, character designer de KOF 2003 soit un grand fan de JoJo. *Le RPG Blue Dragon, créé conjointement par Sakaguchi et Toriyama, voit d'ailleurs les jeunes héros combattre en utilisant des ombres prenant la forme de bêtes et représentant leur force intérieure. *La série de jeux Persona (spin-off de Megami Tensei), développée par Atlus reprend l'idée des « Stands » : les Personae sont des "doubles éthérés" des protagonistes qui leur prêtent leurs pouvoirs contre une partie de leur force psychique. Comme dans JoJo, une Persona non maîtrisée peut être néfaste, voire mortelle pour son possesseur. Cette idée est encore reprise dans le jeu Mind Zero. *Akihisa Ikeda fait plusieurs allusions à l'univers de JoJo, notamment dans la saison II de Rosario + Vampire, où Moka et Kurumu utilisent des projections d'énergies vitale rappelant les Stand lors d'une de leur querelles et où Akuha Shuzen porte à un moment une réplique du Masque de Pierre de la saison 1 de JoJo. *On ne compte enfin plus les clins d'œil aux cris de guerre de Jotaro et Dio, repris à l'infini au détour d'une page. *Dans Bleach, le bankai du capitaine Komamura fait allusion au Stand : si son bankai se fait toucher, les dégâts seront infligés a Komamura. *Dans le jeu Aria of Sorrow (Castlevania sur GBA) le héros peut obtenir un pouvoir lui permettant d'invoquer un Stand frappant rapidement devant lui, et lançant le fameux "ORA ORA ORA", cri de guerre de Star Platinum, le Stand de Jôtaro. *Dans le jeu Dawn of Sorrow (de la série des Castlevania, sur Nintendo DS), un des boss ressemble fortement à Dio Brando. Zephyr est capable de stopper le temps (il inverse même les couleurs à l'écran), emprunte à Dio sa phrase-clé "Toki wo tomare!", lance des couteaux, et porte une tenue similaire. Même la pose qu'il prend est ressemblante ! *Dans les recueil d'histoire de Maliki (édité par Ankama), Ladybirds est un personnage directement inspiré des Stand puisqu'elle est issue de l'héroïne et représente une part de son passé (Ladybirds étant la fusion de l'âme du défunt chat de Maliki et d'une partie de l'âme de Maliki), possède une apparence rappelant les stands et dispose de pouvoir surpuissant, mais directement limité à la forme physique de Maliki3. *Dans Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru (OreShura), lors de l'épisode 2, l'un des personnages, Masuzu Atsukawa, cite explicitement la série : "Si l'on te demande quel est ton artiste préféré, tu n'auras qu'a citer le nom de l'un des stands de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Partie 4". *Masashi Kishimoto, le mangaka de Naruto, assume être fan et considère que son oeuvre est inférieure à JoJo[réf. nécessaire]. *Sakae Esuno avoua que les Stands de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure l'inspira dans la conception des "Orders" dans son dernier manga : Big Order 4 *Lors de l'épisode 7 de My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, Hachiman Hikigaya dit que les utilisateurs de Stand s'attirent entre eux. C'est ce que expliqua Toshikazu Hazamada à Josuke Higashikata dans Diamond is Unbreakable5[réf. insuffisante]. *On peut remarquer de nombreuses similitude entre Kira de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure et le Kira de Death Note. Tout d'abord, le Shimigami dans Death Note partage des points communs à un stand, notamment le principe que seul les porteurs du "pouvoir" peuvent les voir. Les deux Kira ont tous les deux un pouvoir qui les rend en temps normal indétectable à la police bien qu'ils commettent de nombreux meurtres. Les deux Kira subissent tous les deux une surveillance vidéo dans leurs appartements. La dissimulation de l'identité des deux Kira sont des thèmes importants pour chacun de ces deux personnages et vont très loin pour la protéger. Que ça soit, qu'il mettent leurs meurtres en suspens ainsi le fait qu'ils aient une vie le plus normal possible pour être hors de tout soupçon[réf. nécessaire]. Voila je voulais partagez cette pepite a ceux qui ne connaissait pas , en esperant que cela vous ait plu Peace